


Black Sonata

by alyshka, Chiruo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Codependency, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Smut, Rival Relationship, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyshka/pseuds/alyshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruo/pseuds/Chiruo
Summary: Kylux rival romance; scenes concurrent with events of TFA and TLJ.  See tags for themes.





	Black Sonata

_Introduction._

The mute expanse was pricked by ten thousand cold, distant stars. With shoulders squared, a figure faced the void beyond the observation window. Fingers clenched the helmet at his side and, beneath a dark hood, nostrils flared in a impassioned rhythm. Bathed in icy shadows, he stared into the star-wounded abyss. His grip dug mercilessly into the helmet, until he finally released it to dangle from his fingertips. Dark eyes dropped from the window as his head bent.

“What’s gone wrong now?” General Hux stepped up behind him, a snide note in his voice. He stopped by Ren’s side, back straight, gloved hands clasped behind him.

"I didn't realize you had time for concern, General," Ren replied, tightening his grip once again. "Or are your workers finally back on schedule?" Without turning, he lifted his eyes to stare past their reflections.

Hux stared straight ahead as well, but his left eye twitched. “They’ll have it done,” he answered through clenched teeth. “You needn’t concern yourself.”

"I don't," Ren dismissed, then added pointedly, "I'm not the one you need to reassure."

“Well I don’t see you running off with good news to report either,” Hux snapped, spinning to level his glare on Ren.

Silence. Squaring his shoulders, Ren ignored his gaze. "Indeed. Your soldiers continue to disappoint." Suddenly, he raised his fist, slamming the helmet into the thick window in front of them. Hux started but held his ground. His arms slid from behind his back to cross over his chest. Slowly, the helmet returned to Ren's side. His chest rose and fell from the outburst, returning to a deceptive calm, but his jaw clenched as he turned at last to face Hux. "Is there anything else?"

Hux lifted his chin to look Ren directly in the eye. “You tell me,” he answered, voice lowered, an eyebrow rising slightly.

"Careful, General," Ren turned his back, setting his helmet down with a resonant impact. It deadened slowly in the emptiness. Ren spun back to him, a hand gripping Hux's jaw as he stepped closer.

Without looking away, Hux deliberately lifted his own hand to clench his fingers around Ren’s wrist, holding it in place so he could twist his head out of the grasp. Freed, he let Ren’s arm drop with disdain. “I’m always careful,” he returned scornfully, and spun on his heel to march away.

Ren let him go. Facing the window again, he listened to the measured strides. "General," his voice obscured to the tones of the modulator, "I will require a new contingent for my search. The previous units proved... inadequate."

Hux stopped abruptly and stood very still. “Have you considered,” he asked after a moment, his tone even, “that the inadequacy may actually lie in their leadership?”

"It was a matter of durability."

“Keep it up and I’m not going to have any soldiers left for you. Imagine if you had to do your own grunt work.”

A testy exhale filtered from the helmet. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," the hands slowly clenched to fists, "For your sake, General."

“With your record, I’m sure we have nothing to worry about.” As soon as the words were out, Hux strode off.

 

_Exposition._

_I._

Ren entered without hesitation, brushing past Hux as the door slid closed behind him. Long strides carried him to the window, where he looked out into the blackness. His mask hissed as he removed it and set it aside, his back still to the quarters.

Behind Ren, Hux rose from his desk, kicking his chair out of the way as he approached. Seizing Ren by the collar, he spun him around and shoved him against the window, pinning him with a gloved hand on his throat. For one moment he stared into Ren’s unmasked eyes, and then he closed the distance between them.

Against his back, the glass was cool. Ren grasped Hux's face with both hands, pushing forwards to meet it. They crushed together roughly, breath hot on breath. Pressing against Hux's hold, Ren's mouth began to travel from lips to jaw, biting at his ear. Hux’s hand slid to the side, maintaining his grip but granting Ren more freedom, as his other hand twisted through a handful of Ren’s hair. Slipping his hands from Hux's face, Ren undid the immaculate collar. As he pulled it away, lips and teeth explored the pale skin beneath. Each button availed more, until Ren slipped the uniform from one shoulder. Hand on Ren's bicep now, Hux pulled him away from the wall and toward the severely-made bed. A shove to Ren's chest sent him collapsing onto it, and Hux followed, shedding his jacket on the way.

Breathing heavily, Ren fell back, catching himself on his elbows. As he tugged his gloves free, Hux straddled his waist. Reaching to him, Ren's bare fingers inquired at the edge of the undershirt. His touch was slower at first, gently gliding over the skin beneath. Hux leaned into it so that Ren’s hand slid up to his chest, and then he yanked the shirt over his head, letting it fall in a crumpled ball to the floor. His hands plunged under Ren’s tunic, ripping the fastenings loose from inside and pushing Ren flat on his back. Traveling up, one hand came to rest on a cheek and the other slid beneath Ren’s tangled locks to tilt his head at the optimal angle for Hux to lean down and grab Ren’s bottom lip in his teeth.

Ren arched towards Hux until they parted. Forcibly, Ren entwined his fingers in the ginger hair to reply, as tongue and teeth met in hungry contest. Pushing up from the bed, Ren pressed Hux back with an unrelenting onslaught. Hands stole deliberately from Hux's face, to his throat, and down his chest. In tandem, Ren's mouth followed, claiming the skin in fervent assault. In response, Hux’s fingers raked across Ren’s bare back, ending their journey firmly at rest on his hip. His other hand remained snarled in Ren’s black mane, ensuring he stayed close. Hot exhales drenched Hux as Ren paused, his lips still brushing lightly. He lifted a hand opposite and ran his thumb along Hux's jaw, tilting it up as he marked the pale neck below. Again, he paused, listening to their breath flutter in the silence. Then, his grip hardened and he brought them crashing down.

Later, Hux lay on his side, back to Ren, but still very aware of the presence of his sleeping form. As usual, he catalogued his doubts—was it really worth the disgrace if they were to be discovered? Was it really wise to allow Ren so close? Was it possible Ren would decide to use this against him someday? At the same time, though, there remained a reassurance in Ren’s continued willingness to play this role. He could have kept himself apart, aloof and distant, unreadable. But instead here he was, trusting Hux enough to fall asleep in his bed.

Ren's arms lay across him loosely, and his head tilted away towards one shoulder. Aside from the rise and fall beneath the cover, he was quietly motionless. Across the room, his mask and robe lay forgotten. Shifting in his sleep, Ren's head rolled opposite as his chest swelled with unconscious breath. At the movement, Hux turned onto his back to glance over at him. Ren’s face was unexpectedly close, half-obscured by a tumble of hair. Hux’s instinct was to turn away again, but instead he let his eyes linger, studying the features that were so often hidden from view. The prominent nose, the smooth skin, the full lips… It occurred to him to reach out and brush the invading locks aside, but the thought elicited a frown--what would the purpose of that be? He shifted to face away again.

When Ren at length rose, he did so swiftly. Without a word or a look towards Hux, he crossed the room and donned his tunic and robes. As he grasped his helmet, he lingered on the window's reflection. Nothing stirred in the room behind him. With a mechanical rasp, he obscured his face and swept from the room. And the door shut after him.

  _II._

Hux stalked down the center of the hall, jaw clenched, fists balled at his sides. He’d let himself be caught off guard again by Ren’s demands and threats, always forgetting just how much confidence the mask lent Ren. But he wouldn’t be wearing it now. At Ren’s door, Hux paused and lifted his chin before opening it and stepping inside. A sneer twisted his face at catching Ren sitting by his favorite relic. “You really think that burnt piece of plastic holds some sort of wisdom for you? Is it going to lead us to the droid?”

Ren was leaned forward, head slightly bowed. As he tilted towards the voice, his face was thick with emotion. It hardened as he squared his posture and set his jaw. "You would hardly understand such things," he said, rising.

“Oh, I understand,” Hux returned with scorn, staring Ren down. “I understand that you’re too weak to let go of your family. That's why you're so determined to find Skywalker.”

"You're right. I have to do this." Ren’s nostrils flared as he clenched his teeth. Slowly, his eyes drifted back towards the deformed artifact and out to the depths of black beyond. "But if you doubt... I can show you." He raised a gloved hand contemplatively, studying the palm.

“Show me what?” Hux scoffed.

"I thought you 'understood,' General," Ren's voice had flattened as he turned back towards Hux.

“I understand that you spend your time hiding behind a mask, pretending it brings you closer to a man who died at the hands of his own son.” Hux took a step toward him. “You know you’re only valuable to Snoke because of your affinity with the force. Without it, you would be nothing.”

Ren reached out towards Hux, his face twisting as his fingers curled inwards. "Then," he intoned through gritted teeth, "I wonder what value he finds in you. Your ability to retrieve a single droid is truly astounding."

Hux’s breath grew shallow at the invisible pressure on his throat, and a hand rose to it involuntarily, but his eyes gleamed with triumph. “I told… you… that you’re nothing… without it,” he rasped.

Closing his hand, Ren dragged him forwards. A bitter smile curved his lips. "Then, we are _almost_ alike." He let his hand fall open, releasing Hux. Uneven torrents surged behind the dark eyes as he glared down before him.

Hux bent double, hands on his knees, sucking in air. But after a moment he straightened to meet Ren’s gaze, his face devoid of emotion. His eyes slid pointedly to the twisted helmet, and then without another word he strode from the room.

 

_Development._

_I._

Hux’s strides took him down the hall and directly into the room, where he stopped to let his eyes adjust to the dim light. Ren was leaning back, stirring only slightly as Hux entered. As he stared back, he straightened. In the low light, his gaze neither welcomed, nor rejected the other, but quietly accepted. Hux stripped off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor, and then took a seat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. Ren shifted forward. For a moment, he simply watched. Quietly, Ren's fingertips brushed the back of Hux's neck. A hand slipped beneath his arm, palm spreading across his chest as Ren bowed his head over Hux's shoulder, lips grazing along it.

Hux’s hands temporarily froze; then he yanked his second boot off and twisted around to meet Ren, pulling out of his grasp and knocking him flat with the weight of his body. Gloved hands gripping Ren’s face, his mouth sought Ren’s, savagely refusing its gentleness. As his back met the bed, Ren’s hands hovered undecidedly, his lips pliant but hushed. Like a broken spell, he seized the narrow torso above him. Roughly, he shoved Hux off of him and forced him prone. Leaning over him, Ren slid the flat of his palm up Hux's chest to his throat, guiding the jaw with insistent fingertips as his tilted it upwards to his own mouth. Hux grinned at the shift, welcoming Ren’s ferocity, reaching up to clamp a hand around the back of his neck. Ren's hand followed Hux's, grasping the wrist to pull it away from him. Pressing his fingers between the gloved ones, he stretched the arm over Hux's head and held it there.

Unnerved now at the extent of Ren’s assertiveness, Hux let his hand remain in Ren’s grip and merely lifted his head slightly to press back against his lips, resisting the urge to twine his free fingers in the dark hair that brushed his cheek. As Ren found Hux's other hand, he clasped it like the first, bringing it parallel. Curling his fingers tightly into the spaces between Hux's, Ren pressed their mouths together. Lips met in hungry rhythm until only ragged breaths remained. Slowly, Ren drew away. Looking down at Hux, he searched the green eyes from a mask of clouded silence.

Keenly aware of the bursts of air crossing his lips, of Ren’s fingertips digging into the backs of his hands, of Ren’s weight against his chest, all Hux could do was meet the dark, turbulent gaze. A sluggish thought stirred in the back of his mind, telling him he should break free, push Ren over, sink his hands into that hair. But instead he lay still, chest rising and falling, staring back at Ren, and then he let his eyes close and tilted his head back in an invitation.

Bending to him again, Ren touched his lips to Hux's. His grip softened and slid free, tracing one hand down Hux's arm. Ren's mouth brushed the side of his face, fingers caressing opposite as Ren took the edge of Hux's ear between his teeth. More thoughts tried to intrude on Hux’s mind, but each one failed, drowned out by the sensation of Ren’s lips against his skin. He let his freed arm remain where it was, raised in surrender.

Ren's thumb grazed Hux's lips, as his breath cascaded hot and moist from ear to collarbone. An exhale intoned softly as Ren pulled him closer. Rolling from his lower lip, Ren's fingertips traced to his chin, down his neck and chest, skimming his body until they found his belt. For a brief moment Hux let his eyes flicker open, just long enough to lift his arm and finally push his fingers into Ren’s hair.

Later, Hux drifted toward wakefulness slowly, still in a drowsy haze of warmth and comfort. But when something moved on his neck, he was suddenly wide awake—to find himself still in Ren’s bed, with Ren’s arm flung across him, and Ren’s breath fluttering against his skin. He pulled away immediately, stumbling out of the bed and grabbing his clothes from the floor. As he dressed, he tried to push out the memories that were crowding in at the edges of his mind.

Ren stirred, adjusting to Hux's absence. He exhaled heavily, lifting his head from the pillow. Across the room, his searching gaze found Hux. His face twitched, but remained impassive.

At Ren’s movement, Hux couldn’t help an involuntary glance at him before taking a seat in Ren’s chair to slide on his boots. As Hux avoided him, Ren's expression stuttered again momentarily. A breath broke sharply in the quiet and he dropped his eyes. Hux rose swiftly and walked straight to the door, departing without looking back. Ren lay back heavily. Turning from the door, he pressed his face into the pillow. A moment later, he threw it angrily from the bed. 

_II._

“There.” At the edge of a fresh rent in the earth lay a dark figure who could only be Ren. Not dead, for the scanner still pulsed with a life sign. As soon as the shuttle was on the ground Hux strode out with two stormtroopers in his wake. Ren was on his back in the snow, eyes closed, one arm sprawled out, hair disheveled, an ugly gash marring his face. Hux dropped to his knees at his side, hands rising to hover uncertainly. His eyes caught on a dark stain in the snow, that, up close, was tinged bright red. “Get him inside,” he ordered, and rose to step back out of the way as the troopers obeyed. As he was lifted, Ren’s only sign of life was a shift of his head and a brief fluttering of his eyes. Its source gone, the blood he’d lost glared even more starkly from the churned-up snow.

Hux spun to follow the troopers back onto the shuttle, where he watched them lay Ren on a bunk. One made to remove Ren’s shirt, but Hux brushed him aside and did it himself, carefully peeling the torn fabric from Ren’s side. He cringed as the mangled flesh was revealed, and his eyes returned to Ren’s face. Some of his hair had become matted in the wound. One hand moved to Ren’s cheek while the other gently teased the strands away. “Get him cleaned up,” he commanded briskly, and turned away, shucking off his bloodied gloves.

Ren's head stirred, tilting unsteadily as he appraised his surroundings. As he moved, he held back a groan. Looking down, he found his side wrapped in bandages. He brought a hand to press against it, and closed his eyes as a new ripple of pain replied. He swallowed this sensation, laying his head back quietly.

From his seat across the room, Hux’s gaze moved from the window to Ren. Superficially Ren appeared much better, but Hux could only imagine the turmoil behind the hazel eyes. He stood and gave a slight cough before stepping to Ren’s side. “They say you’ll recover with no long-term effects,” he remarked, voice flat. “Except…” His eyes traced the bandage covering the right side of Ren’s face.

"I failed." Ren stared bleakly upwards. "You should have left me."

The words were an echo of Hux’s initial thought upon discovering Ren was immobilized in the forest. Only the unlikeliness of getting a lie past Snoke had stopped him. But somehow, the notion had gone once he’d actually seen the prone form. “Our Supreme Leader has other plans for you.”

Ren said nothing. His chest fell in a shallow breath, and he turned his face away towards the wall. Hux hesitated, but then he bent forward, slowly extending a fresh-gloved hand to trail his fingertips across Ren’s cheek above the bandage.

Ren's breath faltered at the touch, his lips hardening to a line that his eyes contradicted. "Han Solo is dead," he stated. "I killed him."

“Oh.” Hux paused for a moment, his hand dropping. “Leader Snoke will be glad to hear it.”

His mouth pressed tightly, Ren's chest rose and fell unevenly. "I had to," his tone began to soften, but held.

“I know,” Hux whispered, reaching out again to smooth Ren’s hair back, his thoughts drifting to his own father, who so rarely crossed his mind now that he, too, was gone. Slowly, Ren tilted his face into the touch. Closing his eyes, he let shallow breaths part his lips. Hux gazed at him for a long moment, still stroking his hair, then dropped to his knees to cup Ren’s uninjured cheek in his other hand and softly kiss him. Ren lifted a hand to Hux's, pressing it to his face. As Hux withdrew, Ren held it there, his eyes still closed.

Hux’s thumb caressed Ren’s skin, and he found himself wondering what it would feel like without the glove between them. His hand went still and slid from Ren’s grasp. “You should rest,” he said as he rose, clasping both hands behind his back. Refusing let his gaze linger on Ren’s face, he turned and left the room.

 

_Recapitulation._

_I._

Hux hesitated outside Ren’s door. A thorough analysis had concluded that this was the right move, but now doubts were whispering in his ears. They only held sway for a few moments, though, before he crushed them and stepped inside. Ren looked up, turning towards Hux's entry. A question formed in his expression, emerging from the remnants of his solitary reflection. Across one cheek, a metallic strip divided his face. He sat alone in the bare quarters, but the broken mask of his grandfather was nowhere in sight.

“We made good progress today,” Hux pronounced, sweeping in to take a seat in the chair opposite Ren. He leaned back and folded his arms. “We’ll have them soon enough.”

Ren nodded, straightening from his contemplative hunch. "Leader Snoke seemed very pleased with your efforts," he acknowledged.

Hux’s fingers involuntarily brushed his lip as his other hand clenched into a fist. “Let’s not talk about Leader Snoke.”

Quietly, Ren's gaze lifted to him with sudden interest. "Very well," he agreed softly, "let's not."

Hux stared back at Ren, his arms gradually relaxing. Attraction welled inside him, but it was different this time, less urgent but somehow stronger. He rose and approached Ren, stopping before him to take his face in his hands. Bending, he pressed his lips to Ren’s, keeping the movement slow. After a moment he took Ren’s hand in one of his, not letting go with the other, and pulled him to his feet so he could wrap his arms around Ren’s neck. Carefully, Ren met him, letting the gentle ply wash over him. When it did not withdraw, he bent into the embrace. His arms encircled Hux, drawing them closer.

For some time Hux was lost in the moment. But when he broke away to take a long breath, reality washed over him again. He stepped back, pulling out of Ren’s arms. “I should go see if there are any updates on the situation,” he said, voice coming out slightly hoarse as he turned away.

Ren's hand grasped his wrist firmly, contesting his retreat. "I'm sure it can wait a bit longer.” His voice was low as his grip loosened reluctantly.

Hux stilled, acutely aware of Ren’s fingers on his arm, their one remaining connection. Why not turn back, give in, forget the consequences for just one night? But then the night would end, while the consequences would remain. Better to never let them exist in the first place. He slid his arm from Ren’s hold. “No--I--” Unable to formulate another excuse, he fell silent and made for the door.

Leaning forward over his knees, Ren sank back to the edge of the bed. "I know," his voice fell to a hush, "I can feel it."

Hux’s breath caught as he reached to open the door, wondering if Ren could also feel the shame that immediately filled him at learning that his emotions were laid bare for Ren to see. Forcing himself to move again, he hastened to the safety of the corridor, welcoming the hiss of the closing door. 

_II._

The door slid open with a hiss, and Ren stepped inside. As Hux rose to his feet, Ren closed the distance between them, placing a gloved hand over the other's mouth. Pushing him backwards, Hux quickly found the wall pressing against him. Ren leaned in close, his hand gentling and moving aside. With both hands, he cupped Hux's face and tilted it to himself, drawing them together urgently before his turbulent expression could change.

At first Hux was still, mind whirling from the unexpected presence and contact. But then his hands rose to grab fistfuls of Ren’s hair, and his teeth seized at Ren’s lips as he pressed forward against him. Closing his eyes, Ren allowed the currents to shift. His hands slipped from Hux's face, lingering over the smooth jaw. As he took a step back, he welcomed the rebuttal.

Hux continued his onslaught, pushing Ren back as his fingers tore at Ren’s collar. He ripped the shirt from Ren’s shoulders and let one hand run down his chest. Ren rejoined, digging his fingers into Hux's jacket and yanking it open. Sliding his hands under the heavy fabric, his palms explored the contours beneath. Fingertips traced the collarbone before shoving the garment from Hux's shoulders. Hux let the jacket fall away, and then his arms surrounded Ren, pinning Ren’s arms to his sides. One hand grasping the base of Ren’s neck, he shifted his weight so that they fell together onto the bed, and used the momentum to roll them over twice, retaining his position above Ren. Releasing his hold, he planted his hands on either side of Ren’s neck and took a moment to stare down at him. Lips slightly parted, Ren met Hux's gaze, inclining up towards him. Hands grasped his waist with a longing intensity.

Looking into Ren’s eyes, Hux suddenly had the urge to sink back down and brush his lips along the line of the long scar marking Ren’s cheek. Instead, though, his mouth met Ren’s in a vicious demand as one hand slid downward.

Time found them locked in breathless clutches as the moment cooled. Ren adjusted his grip on Hux's arm, leaving a red mark where it had been. Above him, the ginger hair had long been stripped of its tidy perfection, and now bowed enough to hide any expression. He listened to their matched exhales, his hands shifting again on the hot skin. Pushing Hux from him, Ren leaned over. With one palm, Ren smoothed the sweaty hair from Hux’s forehead and captured his mouth deeply. Then, he turned his back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

At Ren’s absence, Hux’s body involuntarily curled in on itself, his eyes rising to follow Ren. An emptiness, almost a numbness, filled him, but some small part still wanted to reach out and draw Ren back.

Ren placed his hands on the bed on either side of himself, his shoulders hunching. Moments of echoing silence passed. Finally, Ren rose. As he began to reassemble his garb, he kept his face hidden. Crossing the room, he paused before the window, framed against the black curtain beyond. With his black tunic in hand, he stared out into the wounded sky, watching the universe bleed in a thousand pricks of starlight.

Hux’s eyes dropped and drifted shut, and one hand grasped at the sheets to pull them up to his neck. A moment later, fabric rustled softly, followed by footsteps crossing the room. Hux remained still, and the door opened, then shut.

 

_Coda._

As Hux entered, the room was dim. Shadows spilled to angular pools around the cloaked figure. Ren stood with his back to him, erect and unmoving as Hux approached. "I wonder, General, what is your part to play in all of this?" His head turned, his helmet silhouetted like a void in the starry field.

Hux flinched under the blank-eyed stare, stopping a good distance away. “Supreme Leader…”

Ren turned back to the expanse before him. "Snoke called you a rabid cur," the even, modulated voice mused. "When properly leashed, he found you... useful." As the tone trailed off contemplatively, he paused. Then, added, "He was wrong."

Eyes fixed on Ren, Hux tried to control the rapid breaths that flared his nostrils and pressed against his chest. His gloved hands twisted behind his back.

Deliberate silence oppressed the chamber. Slowly, Ren turned a purposeful glance behind him. "I intend to unleash you." With an authoritative stride, Ren stepped from the center of the window, leaving a space beside him. "Do not fail me, _Grand Admiral_."

For a long moment Hux stood frozen. Then he took one step forward, and another, until he filled the void next to Ren. His gaze remained straight ahead, but Ren’s masked reflection lurked in the corner of his vision. Finally, he turned his eyes to its source. Ren raised a hand to his mask, removing it with a mechanical sigh. As he lifted it from his face, the helmet fell, in one hand, to his side. The fixed expression beneath darkened as they stood together.


End file.
